George Gracey's New Afterlife Seminar
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: HM oneshot based off a dream I had. George wants to get new spooks into the mansion so he holds a seminar to tell other ghosts what an afterlife spent in Gracey Manor is all about!


George William Gracey smiled widely as he looked around at the old Paramount movie theater. The place had been condemned years ago, but then the local historical society had had it named a landmark, and thus saved it from destruction.

That was what made it perfect for his purpose. For the longest time, he'd wanted new ghosts to come to the mansion. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the spooks who were already there, but he did enjoy new people. That was how he came up with the idea for the seminar. He wanted to show people what life in the mansion was like, make them want to come and spend time there.

Lily, as usual, had been a bit reluctant to agree to the plan, but after a bit of convincing, she'd relented and allowed him to have it. He'd planned it for months and months, and spent hours and hours in the library looking at books with Allan and Wadsworth. And now, it was finally time to reveal the fruits of his labors: The Better Afterlife seminar, hosted by George Gracey. He'd drummed up a storm of publicity, and now all he had to do was wait for the people to come. He knew they would, just as people did on the tours. But then again, mortals were always so easy to impress.

George was interrupted from his thoughts when a young woman in a moth-eaten, extremely intricate hat and a faded red dress entered the room.

"Hello," she said in a light, airy voice when she saw him. "Is this where they're holding the Better Afterlife seminar?"

"Yes," George said smiling. "And I'm George Gracey. How do you do?"

"Splendidly," said the girl, smiling and taking a seat. "I'm Margaret Allenby. My friend Amelie Warren resides at your estate and I've heard very good things about it. She's been asking that I come and visit for the longest time, so I thought that I'd come down and see what you had to say."

George thought for a moment. Which one was Amelie Warren? Then he suddenly remembered. "I believe Amelie and her parents were invited to my Aunt Victoria's Halloween party, is that correct? She came as a princess, and her parents as king and queen."

Margaret nodded. "Amelie was always so fond of tea parties."

Just then, another spook entered the room. He was a tall, stately sort in a tuxedo and slicked back hair. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You aren't," Margaret said pleasantly. "Are you here for the seminar? Have a seat! And here's our host, Mr. George Gracey."

The man nodded and sat next to Margaret. "I'm Henry Swallow. May I ask your name?"

"Margaret Allenby. I'm here because my friend Amelie has told me good things about Gracey Manor."

Henry wasn't the talking type, but he managed a smile and nodded. Pretty soon, the movie theater filled with other spooks and there wasn't an empty seat.

George grinned at the turnout and disappeared. He decided he'd do his 'Ghost Host' bit for these people, just like he did for the mortals who came on the tours. It was his specialty after all.

His portrait hung in prominence where the movie screen had once been. After a dramatic pause he began to speak.

"Welcome, spirits and friends to the 'New Afterlife' seminar. I am your Ghost Host, George Gracey, and today it is my privilege to tell you about my splendid home, in hopes that you will join me and the rest of my friends at our happy haunted retreat.

"The mansion boasts wall to wall creeps and hot and cold running chills. As we spirits have an aversion to light and cold, the lights are kept low and there is no heat at all. Don't worry, every consideration is given to our comfort. We even have a spirit medium, Madame Leota, who will summon you if ever something exciting happens.

"As of right now, the mansion boasts 999 happy haunts, but believe me when I say that we have room for one-thousand…and beyond. Every week, we give tours to mortals who wish to enter into our boundless realm of mist and decay, so you outgoing spooks, see me, and I will put you in a place where you can give it your all for our special guests. All in all, we have everything a spook could want at Gracey Manor, but remember: If you would like to join us, there is only one rule. Mortals must pay, but if you RIP, the haunting is free. Now, if you feel so inclined, sign up, we would love your company!"

As he finished his speech, George noticed that most of the spooks had looks of stunned amazement on their faces. He guessed that most of them haunted little houses or places where mortals couldn't see them. He could tell that most of them were anxious to strut their stuff, and was ready for the charge when the entire crowd fought for the pen he held.

As he saw them flood out of the theater, he tallied up the names and the funds the seminar had brought in. He grinned when he reached the final total. Not a bad day, he thought. Not a bad day at all.

Disclaimer: All Haunted Mansion stuff belongs to Disney and not me, except for the OCs.


End file.
